A Wonderful Conundrum
by RedNightBird
Summary: A story inspired by a fellow Writer's request for a 'fill in the blanks'.


Years ago while I was active on a Moonlight Fan site this was VampFan5's request:

**Quote:**

_Okay, I know what I would like to see. I know that in Love Lasts Forever when Josh was dying he thought it was October and Beth corrected him and said it was January. Obviously somewhere between Sleeping Beauty and that episode Christmas took place in the ML world. I would love to see a fic written from that perspective of when they had just gotten back from New York after Beth turned him down and right before Josh dies. Maybe Josh is out of town working the Tejada case and Beth is all alone at her apartment and Mick stops by to cheer her up at Christmas and they have a discussion about why he asked her on a date and where their relationship is going while at the same time trying to watch "It's a Wonderful Life" on the TV and feeling the sexual tension mounting between them. _

_That's my wish list._

This takes place between "Sleeping Beauty" and "Loves Last Forever". Consider this "Missing Scenes" it will be two, maybe three parts.

This and other Moonlight stories are available on my website .com.

* * *

**"It's a Wonderful Conundrum"**

December 18th, 2007

Beth had turned on her iTunes purposely; she had to whitewash all her December feelings. Was it really December 18th? Bob Dylan sang a polka tune "_Must Be Santa"_; she polkaed around the apartment until she thought her neighbors beneath her might complain. Even the cheery clip of the accordion didn't lift her spirits.

Monday Josh had gone out of town for the week; she was spending the countdown to Christmas alone. She fidgeted at the buttons on her sweater as she thought about this time last year. She and Josh had ridden up to get a live tree and they took all weekend, playing with the placement of the ornaments. This time last year Josh was playful and loving, lifting her to place the star on the top…. Caressing her on the trip back down to the ground, then they'd kiss until they'd fall to the rug in front of his fireplace. His little home was so cozy for two people in the throes of a new relationship…

Usually she spent Tuesday night writing; tonight all she thought about were the wrapped gifts under her tree, she couldn't get the knack of her Muse taking time off for Christmas. The wrapped gift of a cashmere sweater was just the right shade for Josh's eyes, if only he'd let himself get a little scruffy every now and then. Sure he had the kind of job he couldn't go a day without shaving so she lived for the weekends when he'd be just right by Sunday afternoon. _Oh, well, she'd live for "one day"._

The other small packages stacked to the bottom of the branches there was something for everyone at Buzzwire, who else did she have to spend for? Her Dad was nonexistent, her Mom long since dead and then there was Mick… … … Did Vampires celebrate Christmas or the Solstice? She didn't have anything light hearted for Mick – how could she give a hand crank flashlight to a one who had saved her life countless times. She had something she had spent precious hours hunting and now it sat wrapped in the same paper she had wrapped everyone else's gift. She giggled as she massacred the lyrics to the twelve days of Christmas that had been circulating thru Josh's office,

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me Twelve vandals painting, Eleven felons stealing, Ten drug lords a-shooting, Nine pimps a dancing, Eight perps a-walking, Seven thieves a swindling, Six juries delaying, Five theft rings, Four stool pigeons, Three French whores, Two squad cars, And cold coffee in a paper cup!"

Once she had heard the quartet singing this version of the song it was hard to get it out of her head, even in the dour mood she was in. Just when she thought she'd take a shower and put on her flannel PJ's at a record 7pm there was a knock at her door. She couldn't stand turning away another kid selling greenery and she purposefully grabbed her wallet before she opened the door a crack, it was Mick!

"Are you going to offer to pay me to leave? I hadn't even asked to come in" This was pure Mick, always a quip, always a wry smile; her heart began to rise just looking at his expression.

Before she could think about what to say she blurted out, "What are you doing here?" she hadn't seen him since she got in the cab in NY, she had turned down the chance for a steak and a night out with him for a chance to fly back to LA and fight with Josh.

In fact, the fight was still fresh in her mind. They had stayed up all night to disagree about Mick's motives, her attentions and their future. The next day Beth had gone to work red and puffy eyed and Maureen congratulated her on delivering the Kostan story, sanitized for human consumption, telling her that hard work always paid off. "The fatigue of a job well done sure beats the nerves of a botched job any day" Mo said as she slapped her on the back good old boy style.

The expression on Mick's face seemed to absorb her surprised comment, he took a step back from the door, perhaps this was a bad idea, "I should have called, I'm sorry if it's a bad time" by now he stood straight faced, solemn.

"No, it's not a bad time, I'm here . . . . . .alone" she added as she flung the door open to reveal the neat as a pin apartment burgeoning with pine swags tied with red bows. Mick stayed at the threshold until she nodded and motioned him in (was it true about vampires needing to be invited in she wondered).

"I just got an HD copy of a movie I used to enjoy, thought if you weren't doing anything we could watch it together" Mick held out the DVD box, "It's a Wonderful Life", the film her Mom always cried thru year after year. Somehow Beth's stomach almost churned at the thought of watching it with Mick, yet more than anything, tonight she wanted Mick to spend as much time as possible with her…..

"Wow, imagine that, black and white AND HD. Come on and pop it in. I'll pop some popcorn, if the smell doesn't get to you" she remembered Mick talking about Vampires and smells in closed in rooms.

Mick shook his head and raised a hand, "I'm Ok with that, it will take me back to the days of the nickel movie house" Beth watched him hang his duster on the coat rack at the door, then he bent over setting up the movie. She closed the door and leaned against the closed door, frozen, watching his ass in his jeans. She silently prayed he'd stay in that position. Then snapped back, thinking, what kind of a freak was she? Her boyfriend was out of town just a couple of days and here she is fantasizing about a guy she hadn't seen in three weeks. That kiss she gave him, the one on his cheek after they had come to an understanding about his rescuing her, well, she wanted and needed more - of this she was certain.

Beth opened a bottle of wine and pulled two glasses from the shelf, she and Mick seemed to communicate silently, wordlessly with gestures and facial expressions. He naturally nodded as she held up the wine bottle; she poured two fat goblets and rested the bottle between the two glasses on the coffee table, he watched her retreat to the kitchen for the buttered popcorn.

"Would you put real butter on that?" Mick requested, an arched eyebrow accentuating the request.

"I thought you didn't eat" she grinned over her shoulder as she popped the package into the microwave.

"It's just for the sense of it, you know the fragrance" Mick flourished his hands under his nose as if to conjure a favorite fragrance.

"Sure" She'd have covered herself in butter if she thought that would get his attention, hell, she did worse than that the night she walked to his loft high on BC.

"How have you been?" Mick changed the subject, was this guy shorthand for "are you still dating Josh?"

"uhum….. OK, I've been busy" Beth swept her arguments with Josh under the rug, Mick wouldn't want to hear about that. The cup with butter melting in the microwave popped before she pulled the door open. She turned with the bowl and she just stared for a moment.

Mick was on the sofa, his back into the corner, facing the TV, right knee up while his left leg stretched out in front of him. Screw the popcorn, she could eat it him up buttered or not. He was smiling at the scenes available on the menu. Beth could tell Mick was into this movie, she just didn't get it – it seemed like almost 130 minutes of pain if you gauged her Mother's reactions…..

Beth purposely didn't sit on the sofa; it would be unfeasible to not want to melt into Mick's arms. She stepped to the chair next to his end of the sofa and sat with the bowl in her lap, the extra holly patterned napkins in front of her on her knee. Mick wanted the scent of butter and she had obliged him, was there anything else she could give him tonight?

The menu rolled and the scenes began, Jimmie Stewart so young and enthusiastic, Donna Reed as striking as her character's personality. More than the movie, Beth watched Mick, as he sat there fully immersed in George Bailey's problems. He ran the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip from time to time; it seemed to be when George was especially stressed. Beth watched his long eye lashes bat back tears at a few junctures and she thought of her Mother's tearful response – why did people watch things that made them cry?

She picked at the popcorn one piece at a time, letting the popped kernels melt on her tongue. She thought of George and Mary's love, Beth knew she didn't have a love like this with Josh – what did she have? Comfort, security…..well then she might as well find a bridge to jump off. If she did, would there be a Clarence waiting for her?

The movie was winding down, Mick shuffled on the sofa, especially when George tasted his own blood, was Mick thinking that the taste of blood didn't guarantee you were "alive", was it the best movie for an angsty vampire to watch Beth thought.

She wondered about bells and angels getting their wings, was there an angel out there to help her walk away from her relationship with Josh? Was there a guardian angel that would walk behind her as she crossed the street in her life to confront Mick about their back and forth "Un-relationship?"

The credits rolled, Mick's head fell back on the sofa, was this outcome what he had sought when he knocked on her door tonight, to sit in almost rapt despair after watching a 61 year old movie? His eyelids closed and his long, curled lashes fluttered, now his long, leanly muscled legs were straight in front of him, his hands folded as if in prayer and he covered his face with his hands. Then in vamp speed he sat upright, drew his feet back to him and threw his hands on his knees, "That was really something, wasn't it?" Any evidence of near tears was gone, his face was renewed.

Somewhere between what he needed and what she knew were all the emotions they experienced watching this film. She had fought the temptation to crawl into his lap and kiss a smile on his face and she wondered…. Had he fought any demons to resist her?

Her phone trilled, flashing an image of Josh. He was the last person Beth wanted to speak with; she decided to ignore the call. Beth's eyes went directly to Mick's gaze.

"I should be going" Mick demurred as he put his hands into the sofa to propel himself from its relative comfort. As he stood, Beth dodged into the space between the sofa and the front door.

"No, please, not now", how uncharacteristically frank of her she thought as her two flat hands on his chest came to stop his leaving.

"It's late, what did you call it one night, a school night?" Mick humorously folded his arms over her hands and stepped back from her, was it the thrust of one hip or the tilt of his eyebrow that caused her to grin widely?

"It's not 9pm yet, are you a vampire with a curfew?" Beth threw her arms up in exaggerated frustration, and then they landed on her hips with a loud slap.

"I am a vampire with another man's girlfriend, and I need to make my goodbyes" Mick nodded and slowly began to step around Beth. She couldn't let him go home, she had too much churning inside her, it was now or "when"?

"Mick, we need to talk about that" Beth stretched her arms out, palms up, in surrender.

"About good-byes?" he asked and she shook her head, "About another man?" Mick bit at his bottom lip with that question and Beth nodded vociferously as she began to walk toward him, as if to herd him back to the sofa. The sheer draperies were pulled open, revealing the clear white moon. From the dimly lit living room its glow resonated thru the sheers.

Mick cocked his head as if to scent the room and he caught Beth's frustration and a bit of sadness, Mick hoped he hadn't caused the sadness.

Beth's voice was meek, soft, "We do need to talk; did you have the time tonight?" Beth sought the end of the sofa and Mick walked around the other end of the coffee table and took his place facing her. His nerves were showing, his head was bowed over his folded arms and he gnawed a thumbnail while his eyes widened at the prospects of facing where this might be going, she deserved the house, the fence, 1.5 kids and the dog.

"I am really sorry I left you in New York, once I was on the plane…." Beth was twirling a strand of hair as she spoke to Mick; he was quick to jump in,

"It wasn't fair for me to ask you to go out that night, to extend your trip; I knew Josh was upset with us when we left. I guess I was eaten up with all the excitement over Josef's secrets." Mick's deep voice soothed whatever jagged nerves she had developed this evening. She caught him gazing at the Moon. At the sight of moon high in the sky did Vampires feel a pull to hunt she wondered.

She watched his hazel eyes as they returned to hers, their arms extended across the back of the sofa, their fingers touched and they stared in a short silence at each other, then they spoke at the same time…..

"I …..Needed" he began.

And Beth spoke, "We had fought", their words clashed in the air and they both clamped silent. Then Beth spoke, still staring at wisps of clouds travelling quickly across the pearl in the sky.

"I didn't want to burden you, we fought, horribly. I didn't think it was fair for me to unload all the tidbits on you. "Beth's eyes glassed over with near tears.

"Anything about you is NEVER a burden" Mick emphasized as he patted the back of her hand, then when he felt her emotions rolling thru her Mick drew back his fingers, "I needed to let you know how I felt, we had so many misunderstandings I felt I owed it to you and a night in New York would have felt like a fresh start".

Mick was nodding, as if to encourage her. He rose and headed toward the wine rack, with a pointed finger and an eyebrow she guided him to the wine she preferred, he opened the bottle and brought it back to the coffee table, refilling their glasses.

"So where do the two of you stand, as of tonight?" Mick's eyes searched the bottom of the wine glass for an answer while Beth took a deep sip and swallowed.

"He left Sunday night and isn't due back until Friday evening. Last week I told him I wasn't travelling with him and he hit the roof. He gave me a bit of flak about my taking off to NYC in a heartbeat with you and well, giving him a hard time about a trip to DC when it involved his career" Beth ran her hand thru her hair and took the end of the sentence as a chance for another sip of wine, a step toward some easier truths she thought.

Mick shrugged then asked, "And has this ruined your Christmas?" was Mick asking if they had broken up?

"It's left us hanging out there, and I guess I needed to know more about where we are, you know?" Beth's voice was barely audible, good thing he had mad vamp skills in that regard, "We're doing a fairly strong job of tippy toeing around this aren't we?" she added truthfully.

"Uhuh," Mick agreed, his solemn eyes washing over Beth's earnest face. Were they going to talk about this or twist and spin the rest of Beth's life?

Mick drew his hand off the back of the sofa, he dropped his head and picked as lip for a second, then extended his arms, "Come here" he spoke those inviting words she wanted to hear for so long. Beth fairly vaulted into his arms, landing in his lap, like a child at a Department Store Santa; she wanted to tell him exactly what she thought she wanted.

His sturdy arms folded her into his embrace as he stroked her tousled hair and caught the scent of lavender and roses. Beth's eyelids fluttered, as if she were weak in his arms, she actually was. Her lips stood silent as they waited for her reward. Mick caught her chin with the "v" of his thumb and forefinger and stared into her eyes, he wanted to read her reactions, feel what she was feeling. Just now their dawning came slowly, words paled, the sentences that formed seemed meager and the thoughts felt old.

Mick felt his age, he nearly trembled at the thought of loving a girl of 26, and then quivering with how to express the ever changing love he had carried like a thorny crown. Mick secretly prayed she'd just flat out understand. He knew those prayers would go unanswered, that he'd have to man up and spill his heart. Since 1952 Coraline had caused hard frosts to cover his heart and the repeated seasons of her inflicting pain had festered sequentially thicker rings with each year. Her recent incarnation as Morgan had been the crowning agony of his damned existence. …

Wrapped in Mick's arms she wondered how the rest of his cool body could feel, so comforting, so welcoming. "Mick" she began to speak and realized she had no words, she stumbled and he mumbled back to her, "Uhuh, what's on your mind, Beth?" Mick smiled, his lips so close to hers just his speech pushed cool air toward her.

"Did we know we were going to have this conversation tonight? I mean when you came over with the movie?" Beth suffered to think if she had painted Mick into a corner with her news about her relationship with Josh, she wondered if all along she had bullied him with the kiss on the roof at Buzzwire. Was she still a 4 year old to him? A 4 year old that needed protecting and saving?

"Could you ever love me?" she couldn't even face him when she asked, she pressed her cheek against his chest. His still chest gave her no clue, he had all the clues – he could read her emotions, her heartbeat, follow her breaths… she was flying blind, and before he could answer she qualified her question, "Like a man loves a woman?"

"We've had a bit of this conversation before, Beth. This thing between a Vampire and a human can get dicey, I've never endangered anyone I've…. cared …. for…" Mick's stumbling over the words felt honest to Beth.

Beth braced herself; Mick's next words were measured, careful – Was he protecting her from something horrible? That was it, he wasn't "in love", that he was her guardian angel….. She wanted to sink between the cushions of the couch. Had she confused him with that "Like a man loves a woman?" question, had he thought she was just talking sex, Beth's mind was spinning, "Oh, GOD – he thinks I miss Josh and just want a friend with benefits. He probably thinks I need a vibrator, I just want to die right now…"

"Mick, you know what I just said might have sounded a little crass, or at least just downright … physical, that wasn't what I meant. I have the deepest feelings for you and you keep, keep me at arm's length" Beth measured out each word, speaking into his chest where she hoped anything awkward would dissipate.

Mick caught her chin and brought her eyes to meet his, "I never thought that, I know you wouldn't find any bliss in that."

Although her attempted romp with him under the influence of BC gave her a taste of the pleasures of a shower with him, the memories were cloudy and distant – Beth wanted to remember how his chest felt against her back, the skimpy dress certainly allowed the barrier of Mick's wet shirt. Beth had felt his powerfully built chest against her back; she felt his belt buckle at her back and relished the stiff pressure below it.

Beth also remembered the expression on Mick's face when he stood over Morgan/Coraline in the hospital, were his desperate and dangerous feelings for Coraline resurfacing? Well, Coraline had disappeared from the hospital and the confusion in Beth's heart had been lengthened by not knowing if the situation had gone from a Josh/Beth/Mick thing to a Josh/Beth/Mick/Coraline thing….. How did all the players figure into their scenario now? Her bed wasn't big enough for all of them and neither was her heart.

"I meant your heart", Beth placed the flat of her palm against his chest, squarely over his dead heart, her blue, blue eyes wide with bewilderment as she watched him understand her question.

"I… …. …. know" Mick tasted her need in the air; she needed the truth from him, could he love her? Yes, he did love Beth and all the barriers between vampires and humans were horrible impediments to his expressing his love. Where was a God to give him back his humanity, to make it fair for him to claim his love?

"I know you can go on, forever, I don't have that kind of time, Mick. I can go on if you tell me you don't love me that way" she lied to him; it would destroy her if he couldn't tell her he loved her. More than life Beth wanted Mick to take her into his arms and tell her he loved her, then carry her to bed and show her explicitly

"No, you couldn't bear it - that would break your heart. It would break my heart to tell you I didn't love you. "Mick caught her hand, pulled it away from his chest and kissed her palm, then each fingertip, "It would be a lie if I told you I didn't love you"

So he knew her heart, all along she had figured his perceptions read every bit of her, vampire senses be damned, nothing about her was a mystery.

"What would you wish for if you threw a rock at the old Granville House?" Mick asked, holding her hands in his between them.

"I wouldn't need a whole hatful like George Bailey" Beth stared at the night sky, "besides if I told you I might not get my wish". Beth's eyes sought his; he began to process her wish.

"If you told me, perhaps I could grant your wish" Mick's soft bass invited her confidence, "You don't need the moon, it pales in comparison to your glow" When Mick held her hands and kissed the palms of each of them she shivered, her back arched and her hair cascaded down her back.

Beth was in the throes of surrendering to him, letting him plunder her in any way he wished…. Her trust was born of all their conversations where Mick confessed he could never hurt her.

Beth wrested herself from his light grasp and stood, she held out her hand and took a step toward the closed sliding doors of her bedroom.

"Beth, slow down" Mick smiled and shook his head as he stood, reticent to make steps into the room where Beth and Josh had last celebrated their love. His stopping seemed to snap her back to him and he caught her in both arms, drawing her to his lips, "I've wrestled with how to handle all this" he inhaled her heady aroma.

"I'd rather you wrestle with me. Why do you hate what you are?" Beth's hands rested in his shoulders, she wished there was no fabric separating them, what would it take to draw him out of his clothing and into her bed?

"Because it keeps me from someone I care for" Mick confessed as he turned his head and tucked his chin, eyes closed as if in shame.

"It doesn't have to" Beth's voice was light and hopeful as she tilted her head to make eye contact with him. She held him and felt a shiver overcome him. When he turned back to her his eyes glowed silver, his lips a grisly grey white snarled back to reveal distinct ivory fangs. He had drawn his own blood, his fangs had dropped too quickly; Beth cleared the spot on his lower lip and licked the vampire's blood from her thumb.

He caught her hand and shook his head, "No, Beth, don't play with this, it's all too uncertain, this is what separates us" his silvered eyes filled with sadness as he turned to face her, his monster revealed. Beth's hands flew to his face and before she could think, she kissed him, as she had in the Buzzwire parking lot. He didn't repel her; she held the kiss until she needed to breath. She saw his complex expression and kissed him again, feeling his response at her hips, where he held her tightest. When had a closed mouth kiss ever excited her this much?

Never…. It must have done something to Mick; she felt his contented purr as he drew her close to his chest. She aimed to kiss him again when he claimed her lips with his. The vibrato in his chest accelerated as they clung to each other. Soft lips joined, moving against each other, hands seeking to grasp and stroke.

"Beth, I can't go there like that…" he nodded toward her bedroom and her heart sunk, "Too many layers of, uhum, you and Josh". Those words seemed to hurt her as she realized his delicate olfactory gift which now seemed to be a curse on their adventures.

"Layers?" her frown saddened her heart.

Mick touched his nose and wiggled it like a rabbit, eliciting a giggle from Beth now, she offered, "I could change the sheets, light some candles…."

Crestfallen, Mick shook his head, "It's not enough, Beth, I see everything too clearly…." With slow steps, Mick headed toward the foyer, when he realized she wasn't walking with him, Mick grabbed her hand and yanked her to him again.

Mick's voice softened with a smile, "You're coming with me, right?"

"Yes, indeed….. I will" Beth grinned as she bit her bottom lip like a child.

It seemed the winds of change were sweeping feelings without words thru their hearts. Feelings were carrying them from the familiarity of others' arms and they were hoping their feelings were right.

They were at a delicate crossroads, each of them wondering if their fall from heaven would be to earth or to hell.

Neither of them worried as long as they landed together…

Well, maybe she worried a bit. Beth fiddled with her seatbelt in the Benz; the old leather seat cradled her far away from where she wanted to ride, snug up against Mick. She'd have to forgo the old fashioned cruising and cuddling she figured he did in the 40's and 50's. Exactly what did he do before he met his fate? Was he an Arthur Fonzerelli or a Gary Cooper type guy before the perpetual coolness kicked in…..? Was she about to get into bed with a stranger?

Mick set the HD radio to a smooth jazz station, the notion of smooth jazz holiday songs did make Beth think perhaps she was dating someone from the "Rat Pack" and then she returned her gaze to enjoy his fine cut profile… she regarded his careful eyes in the road as they motored on.

Mick's hand blindly found her knee and gently squeezed it, Beth's hand fell to his thigh and he bit his bottom lip with a grin and a nod. That squeeze of his thigh earned a sideways look and a wistful shake of his head. Beth held the giggle inside of her while they moved thru the busy night. Holiday shoppers were motoring while they chattered on cell phones and barked at kids. Beth felt a bit relieved she had been done with the shopping while she did wonder where this was going with Mick, did he have a bed? She had always slept on the sofa when the event presented itself…..

Beth chewed on her lip and lifted her left arm from his thigh to move out to lie over the back of Mick's car seat. When the weight of her arm fell on his shoulders she saw his eyes dart to the side then back to the road, her breath hitched as she felt the fabric of his jacket. Half of her wished the top was down, that she could watch the wind thru his hair. God, she prayed, thank-you for his profile - how she loved to see the oncoming lights flash across his chiseled features. Its December she thought, just be thankful it's 60 something degrees. Mick seemed serious as he drove, the radio didn't even illicit a response, she wondered again if she had badgered him into being romantic…..

Once the car moved into the garage, Mick's turning off the car it seemed to be a "do or die" moment. Would she be smarter to run screaming into the street or ride the elevator upstairs for what she wanted to be the evening of her life? Mick seemed to survey his steering wheel for a second before he leaned back into her arm and extended his right arm.

"You still with me?" it was a low sweet tone his voice had taken, it melted her toward him. His eyes were shaded by his lush long eyelashes; Beth wanted to melt right into his arms in the front seat of the Benz right now. Beth processed his expression….. The brow, the smirk, how could she not be "with him"?

He was the very soul of manners, in seconds he was at her car door, opening it for her and as they walked to the elevator, the feel of his palm at the base of her spine was heaven. Beth wanted to nuzzle and kiss him, and then she realized Mick wasn't of the age to neck in public. She was dealing with a guy her Grandfather's age….and she wondered ….was that kind of twisted? Mick was hot, yet his era seemed to put him right up there past Hugh Heffner. Beth giggled secretly at the thought because she always figured Josef for the "Hugh Heffner" type.

"What?" Mick drew out the word as she giggled in the elevator; she shrugged and ducked her head then shook her head silently back to him.

When the elevator opened Mick drew a cautious scenting of the air, "Stay here, and if you hear me yell, hit the button to get the hell out of here. Go to the ground floor and let the doorman know you need a cab out of here".

Beth's face drained… what was happening? She held her finger on the "open door" button and tried to eavesdrop on his interactions.

Beth heard nothing of the conversation; it was held in vampire subtones.

""Mick St John?" a strange continental male voice inquired.

"Yes" Mick's voice was flat, cold.

"I'm looking for Coraline Duvall St John, has she been here….recently?" the man's voice was polished.

"Not recently, who's asking?" Mick was stern, aloof.

"Etienne Duvall, I'd apologize for what my sister did to you so many years ago, yet you look well and from the scent coming from the elevator you lead a good life". The man had said more than Mick was comfortable with, Beth shivered even though the elevator was comfortable.

"A relative?" Mick queried sharply.

"Her younger brother, if Lance has to come a looking for her . . . . . it isn't very good for her." In the silence Beth heard the flapping of a wallet or ID case. She pressed herself against the wall and shivered at the idea of this occurring when they had been "in the moment" just 5 minutes ago.

"The lady vanished from Holy Angels Hospital weeks ago. . . . . . . . .Do you mind leaving?" Mick's even tone told Beth he wasn't happy.

"As a patient of Holy Angels?" Etienne queried, disbelieving his sister the vampire would need a hospital. Beth heard mumbling and then Mick was at the elevator door, visibly shaken.

"Are you, we OK?" Beth asked as she fumbled with her purse strap. Mick held out his arms and she ran into his embrace.

"We are OK, come on, let's get inside before some nocturnal Fuller Brush man accosts us." Mick clicked the door open and ushered her to the center of the foyer.

"You don't get many high school band members selling greenery do you?" Beth's giggle was like music to him, "How about Girl Scouts, I guess you don't fall prey to their cookie selling skills." There he caught her and drew her into a kiss that wouldn't be interrupted. Beth dropped her purse on the shiny floor and surrendered to his embrace. His lips curled upward and he blessed her lips with his. Then he pulled back and wanted the chance to rib her….

"How could I be sure they're made from real Girl Scouts, PLUS, what if they aren't my blood type? You know how hard it is to find an A+ Girl Scout Cookie?" He was pulling her leg figuratively while he considered his next move, then Mick's cool, lush lips again sought hers as his arms enveloped her; she never wanted him to let her go.

They'd play back and forth at catching each other's tongues and then when her tongue caught the end of his erupting fang he fell back against the door with Beth in his arms. The droplet of blood was infinitesimal, yet it opened up the world to Mick.

In the desert when he had to feed from her, he had felt regard, concern and a pure love he'd not known. Tonight the tiny droplet was passionate, inquisitive, and hungry for his touch. Mick wanted to let go, yet….. There was the situation about being a vampire in love with a human woman; the thought of taking Beth up those stairs just about froze Mick right where he was, in the living room.

Mick's arms locked around Beth's shoulders and he nuzzled her head, he let the vanilla scent waft into his senses. Was this heading up to bed? Was this heading to a flesh to flesh situation where he had to control himself NOT to bite? Mick ground his fangs down into his lower teeth; was this the beginnings of torture or ecstasy?

"Really, Mick, is everything OK? This can't be good, can it?" Beth didn't want to make eye contact, fearing it would dispel their evening's magic.

"Nothing to be concerned over, it's not our problem anymore. Whether she goes by Morgan or Coraline she's out of our lives." Mick broke back from their hug and sought Beth's eyes…. His trepidation at making moves on Beth was beginning to erode the romance they had been building thru the evening. The entire debacle with Coraline stalking them as Morgan hadn't fully washed out of Mick's psyche. He wanted to be human again; almost any price wouldn't be too much. If he were mortal he could take his chances with Beth, her decisions and choices in men would be evenly weighted.

"What you said earlier….. Mick, that it would be a lie to say you didn't love me. Did you mean like someone from Pittsburgh loves the Steelers or like a man loves a woman?" Beth's conflict with Josh led her to be direct with Mick. Beth needed to know where Mick's heart was before she headed upstairs with him.

Mick held her hands between them and pursed his lips as both of them shifted from foot to foot, then Mick led them back to the sofa. With a flick of a switch the fireplace lit up and they got situated for a conversation, well actually, the conversation.

"I've watched you for 20 some years….. The first time I held you we were both afraid, you were terrified and I was . . . in. . . . Shock. Holding you now I feel you're a grown woman with so many choices. As much as I do love you, I cannot understand why or how you would want me" Mick's eyes dropped to his knees, "You're taking your life into your hands when we go upstairs" Mick nodded upstairs, and that warning just upped the ante for Beth, she trembled with expectation.

"Mick, this is too much talk…." Beth climbed over his lap to face him, straddling him she drew an extra deep breath at the feeling of his fly nestled between her legs. She wanted to glide back and forth over his naked hard flesh, right now this trapped erection would do. Her lips fell to his as she wove her fingers into his hair and clasped Mick's head, sure he had the strength to repel her, he didn't have the control.

"Right" Mick's lips tried to form a smile, yet they were too busy kissing Beth back, he hadn't had lips assaulting him so innocently since Lila's response to his advances. He sunk down into the sofa as Beth pressed herself against him, Mick's arms wrapped around her torso, enjoying her warm flesh, her lithe muscles stretched tight within her slim build. There was that joy of discovery for the both of them; Mick reveled in remembering the pleasures of a woman who wasn't there for a payday. Beth had the faint memory of the burst she felt that day in the desert, beyond the fear Mick had instilled in her while she had felt some exultation at his drawing blood from her wrist. Would he draw blood from her again?

Now Mick's hand had followed the form of her ribs right around to cup her breasts through her blouse and bra. Mick hitched at the feeling that her bra was a wisp of a thing, no padding or under wire, just all firm round breasts. Beth sat before him without pretense, simply her desire and love evident in the aromas washing over her. Mick began to lose himself, awash in her bouquet. That's when it began; he worried about the vampire, that ogre coming out to savagely violate his Beth. Mick was certain he had to hold back that part of himself to save her, to show her whatever humanity he might have had hiding within him.

Mick's mind wandered to a sunny afternoon on the road to the frame home in West Adams, was it a screen door or the newel post he had gone to fix at Ray and Lila's? He had the habit of calling it "Ray and Lila's" when he announced he was leaving his parents' home, it sounded safer. It was more chaste than saying "I'm going to make love to my friend's widow". Yes, Lila was the last woman he had cherished in a bed. Now Mick sublimated the vampire as he deliberated how a mortal man loved a mortal woman in sweat among tangled sheets. Tonight being without a bed he was missing the tangled sheets – a bed would have made it easier to take his time. He felt the age old pull within him as she writhed against him; he winced at his taut erection growing within his trouser's restriction under the hot weight of Beth's grinding into him. They were wearing too many clothes, yet if they broke apart and stripped right now he felt he'd explode.

Mick urgently needed to slow this down, "Beth, Beth, hey, come up for air" his hands regrettably left her breasts to hold her face – "I. . ... aah.. … need to, ah, . . . . . . .ha" Mick then lifted her up off his lap and adjusted himself to their amusement. The glistening in her eyes simply pulled him back to embrace her; in all her beauty she was never this lovely. Beth had him totally enthralled.

While her sensual weight took leave they rose to resume their unhurried petting and shake out the constrictions of their clothing. Beth's hands fell to his belt buckle and he caught her, slowing the process down, Mick drew unnecessary breaths to mete out the time before he would need to bite. The "Bite", this was what Mick dreaded, and he spent every nerve in his body resisting his vampire's urge. While her hands eluded his and she deftly brought his trousers to fall down his hips. Beth relished the sight of his boxer briefs tented over his tumid flesh and grabbed eagerly for the waistband, Mick caught her hands, and she cried, "NO, no, no, no" in softer and slower cadence, "Mick, please, let me touch you" she entreated as she dropped to her knees to before him.

Mick took a step back and fell onto the sofa; Beth stole the opportunity to fall over him, blessing his undead flesh with the warmth of her hands and the hot draft of her excited breath. He was powerless to resist her enticements, and his head fell back as he felt her hands encircle him, cup him and tease him with just her gentle lips.

Lila had never submitted to him like this, Lila never worshiped him this way - Beth was singular. When the "wave" hit Mick he was lost – eyes closed, arms outstretched across the back of the sofa, legs splayed out wide enough for Beth's still clothed form to press into his naked thighs.

This wasn't supposed to happen to vampires and no man ever wanted to admit it ever happened to him. In less than 3 minutes he had come and gone…

Beth fell back on her heels and clutched him with both hands; her gentle pink fingers encircled his marble cool and hard flesh as he surged a very human response. The shock of his untimely response etched Mick's expression; his hands flew to his face. He wanted to make believe this was all a dream yet he knew Vampire don't dream any more than they ejaculate without biting…..yet the proof overflowed down Beth's hands as she held his still quaking form.

The disillusionment in his eyes was met with Beth's gentle caress to contain his issue; she puckered a kiss and blew it to him. The only thing Mick wanted to do was shower and hide in the freezer…. Maybe he hadn't fed soon enough, or had enough freezer time… ? The windmill of self-doubt turned in Mick's head; this was the world slamming him with a mighty "Fuck Perpetual Coolness, Mr. St John"

It was Beth who returned with a hand towel and a wash cloth and now this was his nadir. When he had wanted to give Beth the romantic night of her life she was induced to giving him a sponge bath. His hands flew to intercept the warm washcloth and he caught and covered himself enough to retrieve his underwear and trousers. "Excuse, me….. I'll be right back, I'm sorry, Beth" Mick had no words to simply explain himself.

Over his shoulder he watched as she finished drying her hands on the towel in her lap. Alone in the powder room he leaned on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. His attempt for understanding wouldn't be found there, he'd have to find that in Beth's eyes. What he knew now was if Mick was going to wind on down their road he had to leave the bathroom.

The End

To Be Continued with _**"A Wonderful Opportunity"**_


End file.
